1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable product, such as a diaper or a sanitary napkin and a process of manufacturing the same.
2. The State of the Prior Art
Numerous patents exist on diapers and sanitary napkins and like disposable products provided with absorbent pads. There has been much activity in the field of developing absorbent cores. In the past, the cores have either been sufficiently absorbent to accept a substantial quantity of discharge or did not have the ability to accommodate fluid flooding and thereby prevent leaking because the core did not have provision for rapid reception of the quantities of fluid when discharged at a rapid rate. Alternatively, cores of prior diapers and sanitary napkins that were capable of preventing leakage when receiving gushes of fluid were unable to absorb sufficient total quantities of fluid over a practical period of time because the means for accommodating flooding reduced total fluid capacity.
Various means were used for absorption and transfer and distribution of fluid in a core such as the longitudinally corrugated paper in the middle of the core as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,627. Recesses and wells have been formed in the cores such as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,593,717, 3,403,689, 3,046,986, and 3,749,627. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,611 there is disclosed a pulp layer having a central compressed portion. Embossing and folding has been used to enhance absorption quantities as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,260. Sanitary pads and diapers have been made on flexible conveyors as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,131. Other pertinent patents relating to the method of manufacturing absorbent pads on flexible conveyors are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,973,760, 3,268,954, 2,872,023, 3,225,898, 3,439,795, and 3,203,419.